Fairy Tail Academy for Vampires
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: AU.Follow Levy and Lucy, two royal vampires, as they deal with things like loving your best friend, loving someone who is out of your reach, parties, murder, blood, and high school. Rated M to be safe. GaLe and NaLu.
1. An Explanation of Terms

**Sophia: Hey, guys! Welcome to my fic! This chapter is just a glossary of the different terms I use in this fic. Many I just made up. Read and review!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Academy- A school for fledglings to prepare for vampire adulthood. These academies have their levels going underground, rather than above. This is to avoid suspicion among humans, who have no idea on the existence of vampires.

Ancient Scripts- These are the writing and languages that had been used by prehistoric and ancient vampires. They are usually taught in the academies.

Blood Mate- This is marriage for vampires. To do this, at least one of the two parties has to have reached adulthood. During intercourse, they must consume each other's blood, leaving behind the Mark. This only works if the two are meant to be together, and if they truly love each other.

Blue Blood- This is an archaic, but common term for blue haired vampires. It was once believed that they had blue blood, but was proven wrong. This term is often used to show respect.

Blue Hair- Those who are born with blue hair are the most powerful of all vampires. They have special abilities, most of which other normal vampires have never even heard of. Having blue hair gives you an instant boost in all aspects of vampire, social, and political life.

Daughter of the Moon, Son of the Moon- These are the titles given to those who are to be the next Prince or Princess of their family, but this is only applied to the royal families.

Defanging- This is the most harsh punishment for vampires. By cutting off their fangs, vampires quickly starve to death. Only in extreme cases is this punishment issued.

Element- Vampires can control one of the four elements. However, some may only get one specific part of an element. There are those who are water users, but can only control ice. Some who are of Earth could only control plants. The only exception is fire, fire users can control every aspect of their element.

Familiar- A human that a vampire uses for blood. They only die when their masters do.

Fledgling- A vampire that has not yet reached adulthood. Vampires are born, not made. When a fledgling reaches the age of fourteen years, they start attending an academy.

Half Blood- a half human, half vampire. Many of them are vampires. Demon Child is a derogatory term for them.

Heart Kreuz- One of the very few designer labels owned by vampires.

Her Holy Majesty- a title used to address the Queen, ruler of all of vampire society.

Lust Eyes- When a vampire is just about to reach adulthood, he/she suddenly gets drawn to a certain vampire of the opposite sex. This vampire is their soul mate, or the one they were meant to be with. This is the most common term for this stage, since intercourse is necessary to blood mating.

Mavis- the Goddess that vampires worship.

No-fang- A derogatory term for humans.

Prince, Princess- This is the title for the heads of the royal families.

Red Fang- A common term for Dark Souls, who are vampires that perform cannibalism by consuming the blood of other vampires.

Royal Child- A fledgling that is a part of a royal family. When they reach adulthood, they are given the titles of "Lord" or "Lady".

Second Generation- They are the firstborns of blue haired vampires. They inherit their parent's powers, but on a lower scale. Second Generations have unuauak colored hair, but green, pink and silver hair is common among them.

Shapeshifting- Vampires have the ability to shapeshift. Most can shift into animals, but only few can shift into other people.

Telepathy- This is a skill all vampires have. Both parties must be willing in order for it to be used, however.

Zeref- The devil of vampires.


	2. The Beginning

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

The alarm on Lucy's bedside table woke her up. She slammed her hand on the button to shut the annoying sound off. Drowsily, she peeked out from her eighteen hundred dollar sheets to look at the time. It read _5:30 pm_.

She groaned, pulled herself up, and yawned widely. This caused her fangs to become visible, but she had no qualms about it. She was in the privacy of her room, after all. She could do anything she wanted.

A knock sounded at her door, and Lucy jumped.

"Hime-sama." Came the monotone voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah!" Lucy stood up, and the door opened. Virgo, her pinkette maid, walked in.

"Would you like me to ready your bag, hime?"

"Yeah." Lucy walked to the side of her room, where the door to her walk-in closet was located. "And breakfast, please. Levy wants me to meet her early before school."

The pink maid bowed, and set off to do as she was told. Lucy walked into her closet, and turned on the lights.

"Ahh," Lucy breathed in the smell of perfumes, leather, and expensive cloth. "Hello, my lovelies…"

Lucy stripped off her clothes and underwear, and got her brush. She spritzed on a bit of perfume, while brushing her long, golden hair. After she was done, she pulled on a frilly pink La Perla bra and panty set, and picked up her uniform.

In Fairy Tail Academy for Vampires, you could choose among the different uniform colors. You could also ensemble it anyway you wanted. The uniform consisted of a red shirt, a black shirt, a red skirt, a black skirt, red stockings, black stockings, a red blazer, a black sweater, a red and black diagonally striped tie, and a choice of brown or black leather shoes. For today, Lucy pulled on the black button up shirt, red skirt, red stockings, and her black school shoes. She decided to forget the tie, instead using it to tie up her hair in it's usual style, with a bow.

Lucy twirled around in front of her full-length mirror, conveniently placed inside her closet. Like most vampire women, she was tall, voluptuous, and had beautiful bright hair. Lucy struck a pose, before dabbing on some pink lip gloss. She was in a good mood this evening.

Lucy walked out of the closet, humming. Virgo stood by her bed, a glass full of blood in one hand, and Lucy's snakeskin messenger bag in the other.

"Hime, your breakfast." Virgo handed Lucy the glass. Lucy took it and breather deeply, enjoying the smell.

"O poz, my favourite…" she sighed, and took a deep sip from it.

"Will I have punishment now, Hime?"

"No."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Levy McGarden waited alongside Natsu Dragneel on the school steps, enjoying the beautiful sunset.

"I hope Lu-chan isn't late today…" she sighed. Natsu grinned.

"Nah, Luce won't be late!" he yelled, fisting the air. Levy winced when she saw Natsu show his fangs carelessly.

"Hey, guys!" Their blonde friend bounced up the steps. Both grinned at her.

"Luce!" Natsu jumped at Lucy. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Natsu." Lucy laughed. "You too, Levy."

Levy nodded back, and linked her elbow with Lucy's.

"So, Levy-chan." Lucy said as the three of them walked into Fairy Tail Academy. "What's been happening?"

Levy sighed. "Just a bunch of of royals acting up, trying to win me over. The usual."

Lucy laughed. Levy, like Lucy, was royal. Levy was part of the Mcgarden family, which ranked third on the hierarchy of vampire elite families. The Heartfilia family was first, of course, tied alongside the Dreyars. Neither family seemed to have any problem with it, but Lucy still knew that secretly, some members of both clans despised each other for it. Lucy glanced at Levy, who was muttering something under her breath. Lucy didn't recognize the language, so she knew that Levy was just probably going over another ancient or dead language that she had recently discovered.

Levy, being blue haired, had more powers than most vampires. Blue haired vampires, or blue bloods as most people called them, were the most powerful of all the vampires. Blue bloods were born with extra and special powers that no other vampire had. And so, being born with blue hair gave an instant boost in everything. You instantly are popular, have influence, and a high amount of respect from other vampires. It wasn't fair, but that was life.

They went to the elevator, and went down to the third level. Fairy Tail Academy only had one level above ground, and the rest went under. The deeper underground the floor was, the grander it was. This was to avoid sunlight, and suspicion from curious humans.

The first level, above ground, was mainly the reception area. The second, third, and fourth levels were where the classrooms were. The fifth level was the gymnasium, the sixth held the lunchroom, the seventh held the faculty offices (off limits to students), the eighth held an underground cliff, and the last, deepest level held the Grand Ballroom, where most parties were held.

Lucy and Levy dropped Natsu off at the third level, before pressing the elevator button to go to the fifth level. Their first period was Shapeshiftiting.

They both got changed in the girl's locker room, pulling their uniform plain red tanks and shorts on. They walked out, glad to find that most of the class was already there.

"Hey, girls!" Mirajane Strauss walked up to them. Levy and Lucy immediately went up to talk to their friend, getting lost in conversation.

The three Strauss siblings were Second Generations. Second Generations were the firstborns of the blue bloods. They inherited their parent's abilities, though on a lower scale. However, by some weird hereditary problems, all three Strauss siblings were Second Gents, though their powers were lower than the last. A notable feature most Second Generations had was their unusually colored hair. In fact, green, pink, and silver hair was common among them.

In the school, there were many Second Generations. Namely: Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissanna, Bisca Mulan, Erza Scarlet (even if her hair was normal, her strength was _massive_), Freed Justine, a weird guy named Bickslow, and Gajeel Redfox.

Then, there were the _actual_ blue bloods: Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Locksar, Jellal Fernandez, and Wendy Marvell.

A whistle blew sharply, snapping the girls from their conversation, and you readers from the author's lengthy explanations. Coach stood there, hands on her hips.

"Okay, boys and girls!" she yelled. "We are shifting into wild cats today! The one that could run the fastest gets an A! Clear?!"

"Yes Ma'am." Everyone replied.

Coach grinned. "Good! Now, shift you little brats!"

Levy smiled to herself, she knew an animal she had already mastered! Levy closed her eyes, focusing on the image in her mind. Immediately, she felt her back and hip bones creak and realign themselves. Levy fell on all fours as her legs got shorter, and a tail grew out from the base of her spine. Black fur grew all over her, and she felt her face grow a muzzle.

In seconds, Levy had turned into a large, black, panther.

She purred, proud of herself. Turning her head, she looked at Lucy. Lucy had shifted into a beautiful lioness.

"_That's so lovely, Lu-chan!_" Levy said to her telepathically. Lucy purred contentedly.

"_It_ _was real bitch to do, but I finally mastered it!_" Lucy replied.

An hour later, when they had finished and disappointed over not getting the besotted A (Elfman had won by turning into a cheetah), Levy and Lucy walked towards the girl's locker room, laughing and talking. Suddenly, something stopped in front of them, cutting them off.

A large, black tiger stood in front of them. They stared back at it, feeling uneasy for some reason. Suddenly, the tiger turned back into a person.

Gajeel Redfox stood there, smirking at them. Or, more specifically, at Levy. Levy gulped, shrinking back. Gajeel didn't say anything, but turned on his heel and stalked off towards the boy's locker room.

The two girls gulped.

"That was Gajeel Redfox." Lucy shuddered.

Levy nodded numbly, suppressing a shudder of her own.

"Wasn't he the one whose dad had an affair with a human?" Lucy asked. Because of Levy's status as daughter of a Prince and being a blue blood, Levy usually knew everything.

"Yeah." Levy replied.

"And then he sold the half blood child the human had and sold it to the vampire hunters?" Lucy gulped. "And when some higher-ups came to ask him about it, he went and became a… a Red Fang?"

"Yeah." Levy repeated. "But they killed him, though."

Lucy nodded. "I don't trust that Gajeel guy, Levy. And he was looking at you… I think its best you stay away from him."

Levy gave Lucy a weak smile. "H-Hey, now… we shouldn't blame Gajeel for what his dad did…"

"Yeah," Lucy narrowed her eyes. "But I still don't trust him."

Levy sighed. "Let's just go and change, ok? I don't want to be late for Ancient Scripts."

Lucy nodded, and followed her best friend to the girl's locker room.


	3. In the Headmaster's Office

Levy walked into elemental magic class, searching for a spot. Vampires could control a single element, which they specialized in when they reached the ages of 9-15. Levy used earth, and was pretty adept at making lovely flowers bloom all over her family's garden (more like courtyard).

The teacher was already there, but the class hadn't started yet. This class had no tables or seats, just a very large room with a dirt floor. Many students often brought mats and sat on them. Levy unrolled her own plain orange mat from her bag, and sat on it, mindful of her school skirt.

It took a few minutes for the rest of the class to arrive, and finally the teacher stood up to start the lesson.

"Attention, everyone!" He yelled. "Today, I will pair you off, and you must try to create a sculpture with your partner. Ok, Dragneel, you're with Fullbuster…"

Natsu and Gray immediately started arguing, making Levy roll her eyes. She wondered who she would be pared with.

"…and, lastly, McGarden and Redfox. Now work it, welps!"

Levy gawked at that. Several of her classmates gave her sympathetic looks, and she could have sworn Natsu looked at Gajeel Redfox as if he was going to turn traitor and suck Levy dry right then and there. Gajeel only shrugged it off, before simply walking over to where she sat and plopped down in front of her.

"So, we have to make a sculpture or something, right?" He grunted at her. Levy looked away from him, and started to write symbols in the ground with her fingers.

"Y-Yeah, uh, what element to you use?"

"Earth. Like you." Gajeel replied, rolling his eyes. "Though I doubt _you'd_ be able to do anything much."

Levy felt something hot and angry spike in her. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He brought his gaze to her, face set in an unreadable expression. "Nothing. You just seem to small to be able to do anything much, that's all."

Levy almost growled at him. "I'll have you know not to underestimate my elemental powers, Gajeel Redfox!"

They were in the headmaster's office ten minutes later.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Levy kept her head down as she walked through the corridors in school, despite the many congratulatory remarks and high fives passed her way. She felt _horrible_ for Gajeel, and what had happened within the office.

_(Flashback)_

"_I-I'm sorry, Redfox-san," Levy grimaced. "For attacking you and all…"_

_They were currently seated in front of the headmaster's desk, waiting for said headmaster. He was running late today, despite it being a Friday._

_Gajeel simply waved a hand at her. "Psssh, I've received worse." _

_Levy bit her lip, and looked down at her lap. She knew what his father had done, but she'd never seen it as Gajeel's fault. He had simply been born to the wrong father. However, she admitted that sometimes she looked down on him because of his scary attitude and his standing among their society._

_Suddenly, the door behind them creaked opened, revealing a smirking Laxus Dreyar._

"_Laxus-sama!" Levy immediately stood up and bowed to the next-in-line for the position of Head of the Dreyar family._

_Laxus brushed her off. "No need for such formalities, Miss Levy, you are in quite a high position yourself. I will be taking care of you for today."_

"_What happened to a Master Makarov?" Levy inquired._

"_He is out sick, so I will be handling the Academy until he is better." Laxus seated himself on the headmaster's chair, frowning at them. That frown was more directed at Gajeel than Levy, though._

"_Not a surprise to see you here, Redfox." Said Laxus disgustedly. "Have you actually stooped so low as to insult a lady of much higher standing than you?"_

"_It's not my fault the Shorty blew her top off." Gajeel growled, glaring at the blonde vampire. Laxus looked outraged._

"_Shorty?!" Laxus practically yelled. "You dare to call Levy McGarden, next-in-line to be head of the McGarden family, blue blood, and part of the part three most elite families of our society?"_

"_It's alright." Levy gulped. "And I started the fight between us earlier. I was simply taken aback."_

_Both men ignored her, making the bluenette sigh._

"_I can't believe they let such dirty blood into this school." Laxus hissed. _

_Gajeel only rolled his eyes, and leant back in his chair. "Got anything better than that, ya dumb snob?"_

"_Redfox, you will have detention for three weeks, and you will be suspended for today." Laxus sat back down on the chair. "Count yourself lucky I don't have the power to do anything more than that. I swear to Mavis, once I am headmaster of this place you will be expelled and never be allowed to set foot in this school again."_

_Gajeel only gave him a smirk. "I'd like to see you try."_

_Levy only gulped at the exchange. Laxus seemed to have heard that, and looked at her. _

"_Well, it seems like I am done here for today." he sighed. "Now please leave, Miss Levy. Redfox."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Levy arrived at the cafeteria for the midnight feeding, many students clapped for her for getting the wretched Redfox bastard suspended, if only for the day.

Levy ignored it all, still feeling sorry for Gajeel. She stepped into the very long line at the blood counter, but everyone urged her to go to the very front. Levy sighed for the nth time that day (well, night) and decided to order her food.

"What would you like, dear?" asked the cafeteria lady.

"Something from my private bank, please. O negative."

The lady nodded. "Coming right up."

When she received the bag of O neg blood, she stalked off to find Lucy and Natsu at their usual table.

"Hi, Lu-chan, Natsu-kun!" she greeted happily, setting down her food on the table to sit down with her friends. "What's up?"

She sat down next to her best friend, who gave her a look which was dry as bone.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" the blonde replied, casually sipping on her pack of A poz. Levy flushed, looking away.

"Levy!" Lucy groaned. "I told you to not have any business with him!"

"But I had no choice, Lu-chan!" Levy said. "We were paired up in class!"

"But still!" Lucy said hotly. "Gajeel Redfox is dangerous! As if his attitude didn't warn you enough, look at what his father did! Everyone knows that he always looked up to his father, and could follow in his footsteps!"

Levy looked down. "Okay, okay, I get it. I just wasn't being careful."

Natsu gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't worry, Levy, Luce is just looking out for you. We're not baiting you, or anything. You did get that guy suspened, which is probably good news for some of the freshmen he likes to scare."

"Thanks, Natsu." Levy smiled. Natsu's face then became serious.

"But," he said, in a tone that indicated he was not to be crossed. "I warn you. Stay _away_ from him, Levy. I and Luce don't want to see you get hurt." Lucy nodded in agreement.

Levy looked down again. "Alright."


	4. Shopping with Erza

Lucy signalled for her driver to pull over in front of Armani the next day. She was still in a foul mood over yesterday, and she was sure some shopping would help take it away.

She entered the store, enjoying it's clean and expensive smell. Many men stopped to stare and ogle at her- it wasn't everyday you saw a tall blonde beauty who looked to be the epitome of perfection. It made Lucy feel a bit shy and embarrassed, and she decided to rifle through the back of the store.

She noticed a familiar head of deep scarlet hair when she went there. Erza Scarlet was holding up a black empire waist gown in front of her, murmuring something with the usual serious facial expression.

"Hi, Erza!" Lucy waved. Erza looked up from the dress to meet her eyes.

"Oh, hi Lucy." Erza smiled. "Do you think this dress would, uh, suit ,me?"

"Hmmmmm…" Lucy cosked her head to the side, judging it. "Maybe something more elegant and more form fitting would do, you have the kind of body that would rock that."

Erza nodded in agreement, before carefully putting the dress back on its hanger. Lucy lightly giggled to herself, Erza was always so meticulous.

"I'm shopping for a gown for the Turn Over Ceremony you see," Erza said. "I have been for a couple weeks now, but I haven't found anything."

"Well, we only need it to be a gown, and it has to be black." Lucy pondered. "I'll help you find something."

And so, they began to search through everything in the store. Lucy and Erza split up, with Erza rummaging the front and Lucy in the back. Finally, a concerned store clerk approached Lucy.

"Madam, you seem to be searching for something." She said. "May I be of any help?"

"Well," Lucy sighed. "We're trying to find a black gown that would suit my red haired friend over there."

"Hmmm…" the clerk seemed to remember something, and she practically dove into the storage room. She came out with a hanger and a black dress hanging from it, covered in plastic.

Erza took the dress gratefully, ad headed to the dressing room. Lucy rushed in after her, eager to see what the store employee had found.

Erza stood in front of the mirror, already in her underwear and zipping up the dress. Lucy's impatience caused Erza to roll her eyes and step into the mass of black. The finished result took Lucy's breath away.

The dress was a simple, floor length one that hugged all of Erza's curves, and fell simply from her hips. The neckline plunged down to her waist, revealing her large cleavage.

"So, what do you think?"

"Get that!" said Lucy excitedly. Erza smiled, stroked the skirt of the lovely dress, and turned to the mirror, smiling sadly.

"You know, we're almost reaching adulthood." The redhead traced patterns over the glass with her fingers. "After a few months, we'll probably lose our reflections, and we won't be considered fledglings anymore."

"What are you getting at, Erza?" asked Lucy confusedly. Erza chuckled.

"I just mean that we have to make as many good memories as we can in our 'childhood' before we get thrown into the world when we graduate." Erza replied, starting to unzip the dress and step out of it.

"You're right." Lucy sighed. "After the Turn Over Ceremony, we probably won't be able to do this anymore." She tapped the mirror to emphasize he point. Erza stared. The Turn Over Ceremony was where all the fledgling girls were "turned away" from their fledgling hood, and were now considered adults.

"Well, we always have Heart Kreuz."

Lucy nodded in agreement. Heart Kreuz was one of the very few designer labels run by vampires and was exclusive only for them. Lucy wondered how many trips she'd make there, in the future.

"Speaking of the Turn Over Ceremony, Erza, have you asked anyone to go with you yet?" Lucy asked. Erza's cheeks flushed red.

"Well, I have, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone, remember?" Erza gulped. In the Turn Over Ceremony, the debutante's requirements were a black gown, your mother, and most importantly, an escort. According to tradition, the girls would choose their escorts before the event. They were not allowed to tell anyone who their chosen man was- especially not to friends and family. The knowledge of who the escort was is only revealed during the ceremony.

"Oh, really?" Lucy said teasingly. "Some lucky guy finally managed to get _the_ Erza Scarlet, huh? Hohoho~"

Erza glared at her, forcing Lucy to drop the subject. Finally, they left the dressing room to pay for the dress.

A pair of shoes caught Lucy's eye. They were peep toe shoes, sleek and black, with five inch stiletto heels and two ribbons that made a cross in the front and tied behind the foot.

"Hey, Erza, I'm just going to try on something!" Lucy rushed to them and sat on a nearby chair, and pushed her feet into them. She hastily tied the ribbons, and turned her foot from side to side. It was perfect.

"Can I have these in a size five, please?" said Lucy to a store clerk. The woman hastily went to the storage room, and came back out with a box. Lucy removed the shoes from the box, trying out their size. A perfect fit.

"Thank you." Lucy put them back, and paid for them, along with Erza, who had found a rather pretty gold and sparkly clutch purse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Eh, just a filler, I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter. And those lovely shoes Lucy bought earlier will make another appearance, don't worry! I believe Lucy could use them to smash someone's face in! *trollface***


	5. There Will Be Blood

Levy pushed her reading glasses higher up her nose, completely absorbed in her book. She had decided to forget about what had happened the day before, choosing to instead immerse herself within the grasp of yet another novel she had bought.

Levy had been hungry for hours now, but she chose to ignore it. Suddenly, however, that hunger spiked a jolt of pain into her stomach that had Levy dropping her booking and rolling around on the floor.

"Oh Mavis, body, I get it already!" Levy huffed, practically dashing to her door and down the stairs. When she arrived at the kitchen, she quickly opened the fridge door and ripped her fangs into the first bag of blood that she reached.

Levy moaned at the blood's taste, quickly finishing the pack. She threw it over her shoulder and dug her teeth into another one. By the fifth pack, Levy vaguely realized that something was wrong.

Hesitantly, she pulled the almost empty blood bag from her lips and stared at it. She'd never been _this_ hungry before. And she'd never gotten herself this _dirty_ while eating. Levy was a very neat and meticulous person, and yet, her nightgown was practically drenched with the red substance, as were her arms, face, and some parts of her hair. There was blood on the floor surrounding her, too, along with the other hastily consumed blood packs.

She dropped the bag as if it was vermin, stepping backwards until her back hit the granite kitchen counter. Levy pressed a palm to her forehead, gulping. Oh, Mavis, she probably looked like some gruesome serial killer. She was sure the whites of her eyes had also probably faded into red, when she was lost in her bloodlust.

"M-Maa'm…?" came a meek voice beside her. Levy looked up to see Lucilla, one of the maids of the McGarden household. "Are you… you look…"

Levy turned away from her, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry if I caused a ruckus. I just got pretty hungry, that's all."

Lucilla smiled weakly at her, and proceeded to clean up the mess. "Well, I hope Mister and Missus McGarden take this lightly…"

"No!" Levy gasped. "Please don't tell them, I just lost control of myself for a minute!"

Lucilla chuckled. "Well, if that is what you wish, young mistress, then I certainly would fulfil it for you."

Levy sighed in relief. "Thank you, Lucilla."

"Anytime, young mistress."

Levy tried to help out cleaning the mess she made, but Lucilla protested and shooed her off and told her young mistress to get herself clean.

Levy took a bath, and shampooed her bright blue hair vigorously, to make sure the blood got out fast enough that it didn't stain her locks. It took even more scrubbing to get the smell of the blood out of her skin, and she even had to use a scented bath gel and lotion.

She finally decided that no amount of dry cleaning would remove the stains from her pale pink nightgown, however, so Levy decided to throw it out into the trash. Levy also decided to brush her teeth, being mindful of her fangs.

As she stepped into bed, Levy wondered why she had lost so much control in her feeding. Usually, half a pack would be enough to sate her hunger, a full pack when she was especially hungry. So what had just happened?

Levy decided to forget about it as her eyes drifted to a close, bringing her into a very deep and much-needed sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucy and Erza had shopped all day and late into the night, simply enjoying each other's company. It was now 3 am, which was bedtime for most vampires.

"Want to stroll through the park before we call our chauffeurs, Erza?" Lucy asked, pointing to the beautiful park, dimly lit by lamps. At this time in the morning, there would be no living soul around, save for the occasional drunken straggler who had partied well into the night.

They had already deposited their numerous shopping bags into the Heartfilia limousine, before they had gone off for a few hours of watching movies and rifling through the book store.

Lucy wrapped her coat around her tighter, it was an unusually cold night. They entered the park gates, casually strolling on the cement path that cut through the many trees. It was often joked about by students that the park was pretty much just a forest with a cement path in it.

"You know, Lucy," Erza said. "I smell something."

Lucy sniffed the air, before nodding in agreement. "Don't you think that smells like… blood?"

"Not just any blood." Erza said grimly. "We should go check it out."

Lucy hastily nodded after her as Erza ducked into the trees, following the scent. Lucy tried her best to keep up with the red haired fledgling, but Erza was very quick in her movements.

Finally, they stopped and stared at the sight the scent had led them too. Both gasped in horror.

Sprawled on the ground was Karen Lilica, face frozen into one of abject terror. Cold blood surrounded her and drenched her green hair and designer clothes, which came from the large mass of black on her neck. The black they knew was blood, which probably covered up a gruesome wound.

"Oh Mavis…" Lucy said, eyes wide, and taking a step back. "_Karen_!"

Erza whipped her phone out of her pocket and dialled 4-4-4, the vampire's emergency hotline.

"Hello, police? I'd like to report a murder."


	6. Escort and Investigations

Lucy massaged her temples with her fingers, having no appetite whatsoever for the pack of blood on the table where she was seated in the cafeteria. It was Monday, two days after she and Erza had discovered Karen Lilica's dead body, sprawled cold and dead on the ground.

Karen had been a Second Generation. This was a great loss for her family, for Second Generations were only the first child of a Blue blood. Elisa Lilica would never birth a Second generation again.

Karen had been renowned in the Lilica family and respected in vampire society for the spirit summoning magic she had inherited from her mother. This was truly a loss for the vampires, who knows when another Blue Blood or Second Generation would come along with that exact same power?

According to the autopsy, she had been suffered from full consumption. Translation: the murderer had sucked up all of her blood, while leaving some around the murder scene for someone to find.

"Hey, Lucy~" came a slurring voice behind her. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, Cana." Lucy frowned distastefully at the mug of alcohol-laced blood Cana was guzzling from. "I'm fine."

Cana shook her head, downing another gulp from the aforementioned mug. " just can't believe it, ya know? Nothing happened like this since that Redfox dude's dad did back in 2002."

"Yeah, well, I guess the police have to be on the look out for the next murder if there's really a Red Fang on the loose." Lucy said.

Cana huffed. "Well, Levy should get more sleep, then. Who knows how many meetings she'll be forced to attend if that's the case."

Lucy giggled. "I hope not."

"So, changing the subject." Cana took a seat across from Lucy. "Have you asked anyone out for the Turn Over Ceremony yet?"

"Well," Lucy blushed. "I haven't actually decided yet, let alone asked anyone to be my escort."

"You better decide fast." Cana whistled. "Because the TOC is two weeks away, and all the boys will probably already be taken by next Tuesday."

Lucy blushed harder. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"And also," Cana said. "It has to be someone you're _seriously_ considering to be your blood mate. You can't just go picking a random guy, or you could regret it."

Lucy sighed. "It's not like I don't know hat, Cana. It's one of the reasons why I haven't chosen anybody yet."

Cana pouted, and set down her mug. "Well, pick soon. And pick carefully. _Very_ carefully. It has to be someone you truly love."

A sudden image of pink hair took over Lucy's mind. _Natsu?_ Why did she suddenly think of Natsu? Lucy shook her head, and blinked.

But then again, he would be a good choice… no. Natsu was her best friend, why the bloody hell would she ask him? And besides, she was sure Lissanna Strauss was probably planning on asking him.

She sighed again, here was her brain jumping to the first boy it could think of when trying to figure out who to ask out for the TOC. Cana, seeing the blonde fledgling being in deep thought, picked up her mug and left the table.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Makarov sat down in his chair, feeling relieved that his work day was over. He'd been sick for the weekend, and getting back to work immediately was taxing on his health.

He was also morose and saddened by Karen Lilica's murder. She may have been mean and snotty, but she was still a vampire, and her death must have greatly depressed her poor Blue Blood mother. Being one of the most powerful men in their society, Makarov was kept updated on the investigation and made into his own personal business.

His office's telephone suddenly rang, startling him. Makarov sighed and picked up the phone.

"Headmaster Dreyar's office."

"Master Dreyar, we have been investigating the crime scene of Karen Lilica's death." Said the voice on the other line. "And…"

"And?"

"Well, a piece of fabric as found on a bush in the crime scene."

Makarov's eyes brightened. "And? Well?"

"Well… it's the exact same fabric your students and staff use."

Makarov gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, sir. We tried our best to get a dna sample from it, we couldn't find any." The person replied.

"Thank you, Andrew." Makarov said.

"You're welcome, sir."

Makarov hung up the phone, frowning deeply. He was going to have to keep his eyes open. There could be a traitor in FTAV's midst.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ok guys, refer to the little explanatory "prologue" of the story to find out what a Red Fang is.**

**GAAAAHHHHHHH short chapter. I know, sorry. **


	7. Is this fate?

Levy huddled in the farthest corner of the heavily stocked library. On one side of her was the wall, and the other was a tall and long bookshelf. Levy was leaning against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her, flanked by stacks upon stacks of books.

She jotted down more notes on a paper that was on her lap, and brought her concentration back to her book. She was researching some stuff for Ancient Scripts, which she was practically the reigning queen of. Her teacher had practically begged Levy to translate a certain scroll, so here Levy was, researching on Gheail grammar.

"Man, Shrimp, you sure look busy."

Levy looked up in surprise, to see Gajeel Redfox standing before her, smirking.

"Redfox-san? What are you doing here?" she asked, uncomfortable. Gajeel shrugged.

"Nothin', just got bored." He plopped down in front of her, and stared. Levy stared back.

"Well, shouldn't you be in detention right now?"

Gajeel raised a metal-studded eyebrow at her. "Does it look like I give a fuck about detention, Shorty?"

Levy sighed, turning her attention back to her research. "Well, if you are bored, please find someone else to bother. I'm busy." She could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"I'd rather stay here."

Levy sighed again, deciding to leave him be. It was none of her business what her schoolmate did anyway, so why should she care?

She felt his eyes boring into her as she worked, and she did her best to ignore him. Levy was epically failing, though.

"Please stop staring at me," Levy moaned. "I can't concentrate."

Gajeel chuckled, and proceeded to entertain himself by playing with a loose stand of her hair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Levy protested, swatting his hand away. Gajeel laughed, and leaned back. "Mou~ I'm trying to concentrate, Redfox-san!"

"Gajeel."

"Huh?" Levy dropped her glare that had been pinned on him, surprised.

"Gajeel. Just call me Gajeel, okay?" came the impatient reply.

"Oh, um." Levy stared. "Okay… Gajeel."

He ruffled her hair, making her squeak as her usually messy hair was messed up even more.

"Don't _do_ that." She pouted. Gajeel grinned.

"What?" Gajeel smirked. "It looks cute like that." He messed up her hair again.

"Mou~!" Levy had had enough. Cheeks a bright shade of red, she picked up some of her books and ran out of there. Gajeel stared after her, laughing.

'_Just remember…'_ he thought. _'You're mine…'_

Levy stopped outside the library door, face red, and heart beating fast. She leaned against the wall, panting. Gently, she placed her hand over her beating heart. Her face was hot.

"What was that feeling… earlier?" Levy murmured. She put her hands on her face to hide her blushing cheeks.

She shook her head, trying not to jump into conclusions about her own feelings. So she straightened herself out, smoothed down her hair as best as she could, and walked away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later, Levy was sitting and reading with her mother. Alicia McGarden read away at an old tome, while her daughter fidgeted and kept staring into space.

Mrs. McGarden sighed. "Levy, is something bothering you?"

"N-No!" Levy stammered, holding her book in front of her face to hide its redness. Mrs. McGarden gave her a dry look.

"Levy, you're holding your book upside down. Tell me whats wrong." She said in a no nonsense voice. Slowly, hesitantly, Levy put the book down.

"M-Mom, what would you do if you had feelings for someone you're not supposed to?" Levy gulped, searching her mother's face for an answer.

"Well…" Mrs. McGarden bit her lip. "It depends if you're feelings are real or not. "

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if your feelings are real, you should go for that person no matter what anyone says." She smiled. "And everything will work out in the end, won't it?"

"I… guess so." Levy frowned down at the leather-bound novel in her hands.

"At least… if fate allows it."

Levy's face snapped to her mother's, but Mrs. McGarden had already looked back at the book and immersed herself in it. Levy groaned, and did the same thing.

Her mother's words haunted her afterwards. _If fate allows it_.

Those words replayed over and over in her head as Levy brushed out her hair, trying to remove the snarls. It only reminded her of Gajeel messing up her hair earlier, though. Levy set down the brush, another heavy blush on her face.

Levy patted her cheeks, shaking her head. '_I can't have feelings for Gajeel Redfox of all people! And haven't we only talked all of two times before? Not counting what happened in the gym!_'

Levy lay down on her bed, exhausted. _But… I just can't stop THINKING about him…_


	8. More shopping

Lucy held the envelope in her hands as if it were made of glass. It was made of thick, fragrant paper. Just the paper alone looked expensive. Not to mention the traditional 4 carat stone inside the envelope. Every debutante in the turn over ceremony received a small pendant within their invitations according to their birthstones.

Lucy carefully opened the envelope, and removed the folded paper within it. The paper read:

_Madam Lucy Heartfilia_

_You are cordially invited to be one of the debutantes in the annual Turn Over Ceremony._

_You are required a black gown, an escort, and your mother._

_Should you fail to meet one of these requirements, your right to be Turned Over will be denied._

Lucy took a deep breath. Even more carefully, she removed the ruby pendant dangling from the bottom of the thick and sturdy ornate paper. A large smile grew on her face, and she took a thin sliver chain from her jewelry box to put the pendant on.

She clasped the new necklace around her neck, and admired her reflection. Then, she took it off. The pendant was only to be worn on the actual day of your Turning Over.

Which reminded her. She still needed to get a dress for the ceremony!

Hastily, she dialled Levy's number on her phone. It picked up at the first ring.

"Hi, Lu-chan!" came the adorable voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi, Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted happily. "Since it's Saturday today, what do you say to some shopping for our dresses for the ceremony?"

"Sure!" Levy replied. "Did you get your invitation today? I got an emerald pendant!"

"Well, duh!" Lucy laughed.

"Heart Kreuz at… say… 11 pm?"

"I'll be right there."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Levy was right on time, to Lucy's delight. Together, they practically skipped inside the vampire clothing store.

"Ooh, Lu-chan! I found something for you!" Levy held up a strapless mermaid dress with a sweetheart. Lucy's arms were already full in the fifteen minutes they had been in there.

"Just let me try on all of these first." Lucy said, adding Levy's suggestion to her pile.

"You can try on and model all of those on first, I can wait!" Levy called once Lucy was in the dressing room.

Lucy stripped off her clothes and proceeded to zip on the first dress. She then stepped out of the dressing room to show Levy.

It a strapless dress with a mermaid skirt and a corset top. Levy cocked her head to the side.

"I… don't think so." Levy gave the dress a critical eye. "Nope, definitely not. Next!"

Next was an empire waist dress with a puffed up skirt and small puffed sleeves. Levy shook her head furiously.

"Oh, Mavis, not on you. What were you thinking?!"

"I take it not this one, either."

Third was Levy's suggested dress.

"Levy-chan, I look like a slut with the way my breasts are hanging out." Lucy sighed. Levy winced.

"Next!"

Five dresses later, Lucy finally modelled the last dress for Levy.

"Well?"

"Lu-chan, it's perfect!" Levy clasped her hands together and nodded, smiling wildly. The dress hugged most of Lucy's curves, and it had thick, rhinestone studded straps attached to a plunging neckline that showed off Lucy's cleavage, but not too much. A thick strip of more rhinestone's ran underneath her bust. Scattered along the right side of the dress was more rhinestones, and they surrounded the front sexy slit in the front, where Lucy's shapely long legs peeked out.

Lucy did a 180, and Levy nodded her approval.

"I bought a pair of shoes last week that would go perfect with this!" Lucy sighed happily.

Now it was Levy's turn to find a dress. After a half hour of searching, Levy had gotten a pile of black dresses to try on. The small bluenette dashed into the dressing room, while Lucy waited patiently.

The first was an asymmetrical dress that hugged Levy's waist and flared out at the hips.

"I think you should keep looking." Lucy said.

The next was a long sleeved, scooped neck form fitting one.

"Oh Mavis, Levy, NO!"

Three dresses later, and Levy found the perfect one. Lucy jumped and agreed to it right away. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a slight ball gown skirt that wasn't too big. The top half of the dress had beautiful white detailing on it, and it gradually disappeared into the skirt. A black ribbon tied tightly around the waist, with a cute bow on the side. This was the kind of dress that could only be perfect for someone who was small and didn't have much going in the chest area. It was perfect for Levy.

As they paid for their gowns, Lucy decided to start some conversation.

"So, Levy-chan, have you asked anyone yet?" Lucy asked. She was surprised when Levy turned away, blushing and starting to sputter.

"Y-Yeah, I'm considering someone…" Levy stammered. Lucy giggled at her friend's embarrassed reaction.

Lucy also turned away, thoughts being driven towards a certain pink haired and dense idiot she knew.

'_I've been thinking a lot about him lately…'_ Lucy thought, looking at a wall sadly. _'I want to ask him, but… I don't want to ruin our friendship.'_

Levy also stared at a wall, thinking about something else entirely. _'I'm probably nearing adulthood, aren't I? It explains the blood episode last week really well… and why I'm suddenly so attracted to Gajeel…"_

Once the dresses were paid and bought- along with a pair strappy black stiletto heels Levy had found for herself- and headed over to the parking lot.

They never noticed the dark figure standing atop the Heart Kreuz building, watching them.

'_Soon,'_ the figure thought, smiling sadistically. _'Soon, we will have you vampires by the throat. As a half blood, it is my sole duty to make sure you all die.'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**DUN DUN DUN! Review~**


	9. Let Me Understand You

Levy was back in the farthest corner of the library, flanked by all her books. She was patiently waiting for a certain pierced vampire who came frequently to watch her ever since their first encounter here a week ago.

She hummed to herself, turning the pages of the old tome she was reading. Next to her sat a large blue jug full of O neg blood, which Levy sipped from if she managed to turn her eyes away from her book long enough.

"Hey, Shrimp." Gajeel said casually as he strolled into her corner ad plopped down next to her. "Read any good books lately?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you know I have."

Gajeel laughed, and ruffled her blue hair. Levy puffed up her cheeks, and glared at him. He ruffled her hair again.

"You're just too cute when ya do that, ya know?" Gajeel chuckled. Levy blushed, and looked back at her book. "So, what have ya been doing?"

"Well…" Levy put down her book for the moment. "I've been thinking…"

""About what?"

Levy turned to face him. "Gajeel, do you trust me?" Gajeel's expression turned hard.

"Yes, I do trust ya. Now, what?" he asked impatiently.

Levy looked down at her lap. "Can you tell me what happened… with your father? What really happened?"

Gajeel froze, and he stared at her. Levy bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "I understand if you don't want to-"

"No." Gajeel cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll tell ya."

Levy looked at him with attentiveness. Gajeel gave out a deep sigh, and ran a finger through his unruly hair.

"My old man was always looking for power and money. Even back when we were number one and pretty much the most respected and powerful family, Dad was still striving for more." Gajeel said, staring off into the bookshelf before them. "And he and my mom fought constantly about it. He would work all the time, and she was always pissed he had so little time for us."

Levy looked at him with pity, and let him continue his story.

"And one day, he came home drunk. He obviously had picked up some poor drunk, high sod off the street and sucked him dry. But he was really off his rocker that day, enough to beat my mom up." Gajeel made a disgusted sound at the back of his neck. Levy suddenly felt bad for making him relive these memories, so she hesitantly grabbed his hand. After a moment, he squeezed hers back.

"The next day, he just up and left the house. Later on we heard that he was backstabbing Mom in the back, and kept telling his friends how she was a dirty slut and had no right to be tied to the Redfox name." Gajeel continued. "So, she confronted him about it, and Dad got angry, so he beat her up again."

Levy gasped, and stared at him with shock. "That's horrible!" she whispered.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, he left again, and this time he would leave for days on end. So Mom hired some detectives to track him. That was when we found out about all the whores he would pick up in bars. There was one he used the most, her name was Ella, or something. Well, she got pregnant, and dad killed her the moment she gave birth." Gajeel's face was dark as he recounted the events to her. "And you know what happens next. He contacted the vampire hunters- hell knows how he pulled that off- and sold the baby to them. The detective and Mom reported this all to the police, and they tried to capture him. But, he disappeared for two years- I was already four years old by then- and when the police managed to track him, surprise! He turned out to have become a Red Fang, and sucked them all dry. He died soon after."

Levy gulped as he turned his eyes on hers.

"Gajeel…" she whispered. "I'm so… I'm so sorry…" Gajeel shook his head, and smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, I don't remember most of it." Gajeel said. "But it still makes me angry as hell, ya know?"

"Yeah…" Levy nodded, squeezing his hand. Gajeel gave her a glance.

"You know what? Thanks." Gajeel said, grinning. "Those crazy idiots on TV are right, it really does help if you talk to someone about it."

Levy stared, and blinked. "Um, you know… uh, I was thinking…"

Gajeel gave a half-hearted groan. "Mavis, Shrimp, ya sure have been thinking a _lot_!"

"No, no," Levy giggled. "I have to ask you something important, actually."

"Then whats'it, Shrimp?" Gajeel groaned, impatient.

"Will you… can you be my escort me to the Turn Over Ceremony?" Levy grinned. Gajeel gaped. Levy laughed, he kind of looked like a fish.

"Well?"

A slow, feral smile crept unto Gajeel's face, and he pulled her into his arms. Levy gasped at the sudden close proximity, yet relaxed into his embrace.

"I thought ya'd never ask, Shrimp."

And then he kissed her.


	10. Best Partner

It was two days before the Turn Over Ceremony, and Lucy still hadn't found a partner. Heck, there was no one who her brain would even register as a potential escort-other than Natsu.

Lucy felt like banging her head against the wall, but took to banging her oldest shoes against it instead. Once her five-seasons-ago shoes had already lost their soles and were beaten beyond reapir, Lucy whipped out her phone and dialled Levy's number.

"Hi, Lu-chan!" came the cheery greeting.

"Levy-chaaaaaan!" Lucy sobbed. "Have you gotten a partner, yet?"

"Yes, and that is the fifth time you've asked me that since yesterday." Levy replied. Lucy heard her sigh on the other end of the line. "And I won't tell you who he is, okay? Go drink some blood, or something. Just get that frustration ot of you!"

"I already beat up that pair of shoes I bought five years ago!" Lucy wailed.

"The green ones? Ugh, good. I may not be fashion-savvy as you, but even I wanted to see those destroyed."

"But that's not the point, Levy-chan!" Lucy sobbed out. "I don't have a partner and there's this guy who I really really really really really want to ask but I'm afraid it's going to ruin our friendship and I'll never be his best friend again!"

Levy turned silent, and Lucy patiently waited for her reply.

"Lu-chan, don't worry about it, ok?" Levy finally said. "Everythings going to work out. Just keep… calm."

"Ok!" Lucy sniffed.

"No, Lu-chan, really. Calm. Caaaalm. Now take deep breaths… there, good. Bye!" Levy hung up.

Lucy sniffed and put her phone on her desk. Then, she sighed, and decided that she was overacting.

Finally, she decided to turn on her room's TV, and snuggled under her favourite pink thirteen hundred dollar blanket.

In the middle of The Ugly Truth, a knock sounded from her door.

"Luce?" came Natsu's voice. "Your dad let me in. Levy told me you were troubled about something…"

Lucy froze. Oh Mavis, Levy had figured out who she was talking about earlier! Honestly, Lucy understood that Levy's Blue Blood genes made her smarter and all, but honestly, that little bluenette was too smart for her own good.

Lucy had no choice but to get up and open the door for her best friend. Natsu grinned widely at her, and held out his favourite video game to her.

"Let's bust some zombies, Luce!" he said excitedly, dashing to her bed and plopping down on it. "I'm all fired up!"

Lucy laughed. Of course he was.

They spent the next few hours laughing and making zombie brains explode all over Lucy's television screen.

"So, who do you think Levy-chan's escort could be?" Lucy asked as she did some tricky hand manoeuvres she had learned from being best friends with Natsu for the longest time.

"Probably that guy with the hat!" Natsu laughed, quickly tapping away on his game console.

"Hmmm, yeah. Maybe him. His name was Jet, right? Or it could be Droy…"

"Yeah well, we'll find out in a couple days!" Natsu grinned. Lucy blushed, remembering that she didn't even have a date yet.

Once sun began to rise, Natsu declared that he had to leave, or his father would make him deaf again.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy said. '_Now or never. Build up your courage! Quit making excuses, just ask Natsu already!'_

"Yeah, Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy gulped.

"Well… uh… will you…"

"Luce?"

"Willyoubemyescortfortheturno verceremony?" Lucy said really fast.

Natsu looked confused. "Eh, I didn't catch that…?"

Lucy took a deep, deep breath, just like Levy had advised her. "Will you… be my escort… for the Turn Over Ceremony?"

Natsu's eyes lit up, and he strode towards her and gave her the biggest bear hug she had ever experienced.

"Of course I would, Luce!" Natsu yelled into her ear. "I'm all fired up!"

Lucy sighed. "Yes, of course you are… but… can you, uh, let me go? I kind of can't breath?"

He hugged her tighter.

"N-Natsu! I'm serious!"


	11. Party Hard, Die Harder

Levy was anxious, and nervous. Why? Because the day had finally come.

It was night of the Turn Over Ceremony.

Levy, like everyone else, was nervous and worried they might mess up in the ceremony. Lucy sat next to her, staring at her reflection in one of the very many make up tables the private room had. They were in FTAV's ball room, a place only strictly used for this event. For some of the party's guests, this would only be the first time they had ever seen this place.

Mrs. McGarden was currently curling and pinning Levy's hair into an elaborate hairstyle, and fussing over her daughter's gown and make up.

"Come on, Levy!" she groaned. "It's just a tradition! Please tell me who your escort is!"

"Mom, no, I won't." Levy sighed, shaking her head furiously. Mrs. McGarden practically shrieked in alarm.

"Levy, don't shake your head like that! You'll ruin your hair!"

Levy pouted, and peered at herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous, she admitted. Her bangs were let down, as were her forelocks. Her forelocks were tightly curled, and her bangs were swept elegantly to the side. The rest of her hair was pulled back and pinned into a large, elaborate, and curly romantic bun. Her make up was done in such a way that it only highlighted her cuteness, what with the simple black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. The pendant Levy had received in her invitation hung from a thin gold chain around her wrist, over her elbow length ivory gloves.

"You look so adorable, Levy-chan!" Lucy gushed. Levy gave out an embarassed giggle.

"You look beautiful, Lu-chan!" Levy returned the compliment.

Lucy looked very sexy tonight. What with her sexy dress, her smoky eye shadow and deep red lipstick. Her hair also been left down, hanging in waves that flowed down to her waist. Her ruby pendant hung from her neck.

"You both look so beautiful!" Mrs. McGarden gushed. "If we were human, I'd take pictures, but no. I'll have to contend with my memory, then!"

Both girls laughed.

The entire room was full of beautiful girls tonight. In one corner was Erza in her ultra sexy dress, asking Juvia (who was in a simple tube dress) if her hair looked alright, Lissanna was in a different corner curling Mirajane's hair, and Bisca was asking Laki to help her clasp on her necklace, to name a few.

Finally, elegant music from outside started playing, signalling the girls to stand up and for the mothers to leave and line up outside. Levy lined up with the others in alphabetical order.

"Okay!" said Porlyusica-sensei. "Listen up, you brats! No noise or any complaints from you all, for from this is the day on you will finally be considered adults in our society. Say goodbye to fledglinghood, you will be vampire by the time we're done with you!"

"Hai!" Everyone responded immediately.

"Good. First up, Cana Alberona." Porlyusica sighed, and grabbed the beautiful brunette. "Look, Cana, the moment your name is called, you will step out of those doors? You get me? Good. Now, your father will be there, and you will walk with him to the middle of the ballroom, and they will announce the name of your escort. When the music starts again, you will dance with him."

Cana nodded, took a swig of alcohol-laced blood, and nodded. "Let's do this."

The speaker's voice came from outside. "Presenting, Cana Alberona!"

Cana placed a million-dollar smile on her face and strode confidently out the doors. A dozen girls later, it was Lucy's turn.

"Presenting, Lucy Heartfilia, Daughter of the Moon!"

(AN: Please refer to the "prologue"…)

Lucy smiled, nodded at Levy, and walked to the door. Levy's heart beat fast in anticipation as girl after girl was called.

"Presenting, Levy McGarden, Daughter of the Moon!"

Levy took a deep breath, smiled cutely, and strode out the door. Her mother was there, eyes twinkling. Levy took her arm, and they walked to the center of fairy Tail's pride and joy, the grand ballroom.

It was a large, ornate room. It was easily the size of a football stadium, and its ceiling was about just as high as that, too. The walls were pure and pearly white, and marble pillars lined each side of it. Between each pillar hung heavy red silk drapes, which were pulled back to expose tables covered in food, and blood in delicate wine glasses.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mrs. McGarden murmured. "This only the second time I've ever seen it…"

When they reached the ballrooms center, she could see the other girls already dancing with their partners. She could see Lucy trying to avoid getting squished by Natsu's two left feet, Cana dancing drunkenly with Bacchus, and Juvia excited because she was dancing with her long time crush, Gray.

Levy and her mother both stood still as they waited for the speaker to announce who Levy's escort was. Levy noticed Lucy stop and stare, wanting an answer the mystery. Finally, the speaker announced Levy's escort.

"A-And her escort, Gajeel Kurogane Redfox!"

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath at once. Natsu, Lucy, and Ms. McGarden all gawked at Levy. But ignored them all, her attention completely on the man who had just stepped out of the room on the opposite side of the ornate hall.

Gajeel stood there, in a completely black suit, his face expressionless and staring straight at her. Levy smiled at him. Everyone was still gawking at them.

Levy and Gajeel both ignored them, and Gajeel walked over to her. He nodded at her mother, who was still gaping.

Finally, the music came back on, and Gajeel wrapped his arm around Levy's waist and grasped her hand. They began to dance.

The speaker seemed to come back to his senses.

"P-Presenting, B-Bisca Mulan…!"

Levy smiled tenderly at Gajeel as they danced on the dance floor. They ignored all the stares, only focused on each other. Lucy blinked, and swallowed hard. Finally, she turned her head back to Natsu.

If Levy-chan was happy with him, then Lucy was happy too.

A dark figure stood in a far corner, hidden by one of the room's many silk drapes. He grinned at the sight of so many vampires, vulnerable, and having a good time.

"Now." He whispered into the mobile phone he had plucked from his pocket.

Immediately, the marble pillar from the opposite end of the room exploded.


	12. The Time for Battle

"Are those…?!" Lucy gasped at the wreckage and terror the explosion had caused. And now, black clad figures leapt out from the shadows and began attacking her fellow vampires.

"Vampire hunters…" Natsu growled, clutching Lucy's arm tightly.

"Levy!" Gajeel grabbed Levy's arm, holding her close to him and shielding her from any of the hunters coming her way.

"Gajeel, you bastard!" Natsu yelled. "Take her somewhere safe!"

"I was already doing that, ya shithead!" Gajeel growled, before proceeding to hoist the scared girl over his shoulder and dashing for the stairs to the right of the room.

A hunter tried to overtake them, but Gajeel snarled and used his Earth magic to make some cement fly into his face and break his nose. Yeah. That should teach 'im.

When Gajeel reached the top of the stairs, he quickly pressed the elevator's button, and shifted Levy so that he carried her bridal stye. They hurriedly stepped inside, and Gajeel pressed the "close" button.

"Levy, you know that panther form of yours you used a couple weeks ago in Gym class?" Gajeel asked, looking around attentively, on the lookout for any danger coming their way.

"Yeah?"

"Change into that."

Levy nodded, and instantly focused on changing. A few seconds later, she was staring up at him in her panther form.

"Listen, Levy." Gajeel said, and pushed her into the now-open elevator. He immediately clicked the second floor button. "We're going to hide in the library."

She nodded, and they waited until the elevator stopped on the second floor. They were instantly face to face with a hunter, a woman who leaped Gajeel with a snarl. Gajeel punched her, and she crashed into the wall. Levy made a snarl of her own and leapt at the woman, and bit and slashed with her teeth and claws.

The woman finally lay injured on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

"Fuck!" Gajeel covered his nose, as did Levy. Together, they sprinted to the library, and entered the maze of bookshelves. They stopped at the corner where they usually hung out.

Levy transformed out of the panther form, keeping it up for more than five minutes would tax her health and stamina.

"We'll be safe here." Gajeel said, sniffing the air. "For now, at least."

"Either Lu-chan or Natsu-kun will contact me telepathically when it's safe to go out." Levy told him. "I hope…"

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her onto his lap. "Don't worry, Shrimp. They'll be fine."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy faced off against who seemed to be the leader of the hunters. He was tall, slim but well built, and had black hair coupled with red eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel," he said. "Lucy Heartfilia. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Natsu," Lucy said when she caught his scent. "He's a…"

"I know." Natsu said with disgust. "A _half blood_."

'_Natsu, no.'_ Lucy said telepathically. _'Look at him. He's a half blood vampire hunter, with black hair and red eyes. Seem familiar?'_

_'I don't get it.'_ Natsu thought back at her. Lucy shook her head, unwrapping her Fleuve d'etoils from her left thigh. Very few knew the secret weapon Lucy always carried around. Hey, she was the Daughter of the Moon of the most honored vampire families. She had to protect herself from jealous idiots, didn't she?

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now." The man said calmly, and unsheathed his sword. He held it out in a threatening manner in front of Natsu's face. "I am Rogue Cheney, the bastard son of Metalicana Redfox, and of Ella Cheney, his whore."

Lucy gasped as Rogue openly insulted his own mother. Natsu growled and leapt at the man, throwing a punch to his face. They began to brawl, while Lucy kept her whip stretched out in front of her, preparing to defend herself from any attack.

As the two continued to fight, Lucy froze when Rogue locked his cold red eyes on hers. He broke away from his brawl with Natsu and leaped at her, slashing away with his sword, barely giving Lucy time to react. She received bloody cuts up her right arm, a couple on her cheek, her neck and left shoulder. Her dress had suffered some damage, too.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy screamed. Natsu leapt in front of her, and caught the sword between his hands.

"You bastard motherfucker." Natsu growled, a terrifying and murderous look in his eyes. "Don't you dare touch my Lucy."

Lucy gasped, and took a couple steps back. Shit just got real.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mrs. McGarden clenched her fists. Next to her, her husband looked to be in the same state of frustration. They were surrounded by the party's invaders, all with their hands threateningly placed over their weapons.

"Now don't move," said one. "And we'll make this quick."

"On three, Alicia." Lucio McGarden whispered to his wife. She nodded.

"One…" he said. "Two… three!" Alicia McGarden leapt at their attackers, claws outstretched. She had shifted into a lioness, and was slashing and clawing at her opponent. Her opponent returned many of the blows, and gave her a kick that sent her skidding into a nearby wall.

She glanced at her husband, who was doing his best to dodge his attacker's knife from sinking into his stomach. From behind him came another enemy, a woman with a dagger. Lucio turned around with lightning speed and ripped out her throat with his teeth.

Alicia leapt back her own opponent. Lucio could take care of himself… right? However, she heard a cry just as she was about to swipe at her opponents face. Lucio was on the ground, hand over his chest and glaring. The hunter in front of him was holding… his… Alicia looked away as the hunter began dangling the organ in front of his face. The fucker had ripped out his heart.

"Lucio!" Alicia shifted out of her lioness form, and grabbed her husband, clutching him tightly. Lucio looked at her, his eyes glazed over, and blood flowing freely out of his mouth.

"Alicia… tell Levy I approve of the boy… and…" he rasped.

"No!" Alicia cried, fingers trembling at the prospect of him being gone. He had been with her for so long… it had taken them over three hundred years to conceive a child, he wasn't going to die now! He couldn't!

Lucio smiled weakly. "I love you, Alicia. And tell Levy I love her, too."

"No!" Tears flowed freely down her face now. "You can't leave us!"

He smiled again, and breathed his last in his wife's arms. The hunters began to laugh at the sight before them. Alicia pressed a kiss too his cold lips, then carefully laid him down on the floor next to her. Slowly, she stood up.

"How _dare_ you." She snarled, the whites of her eyes slowly turning into red. "How _dare_ you kill my husband. I will _end_ all of you."

The hunters stopped laughing, their faces instead replaced with an expression of pure fear. Alicia's hair and skirt began to float as she began to activate the power of her old blood, fuelled by the sheer rage of a vampire who had lost her blood mate.

"_You_… _will… pay_…"


	13. Tears

'_Levy-chan!'_ rang Lucy's voice in Levy's head. _'Levy-chan! Are you there?!'_

Levy opened her eyes in surprise. She had fallen asleep a little while back, at Gajeel's insistence.

'_Lu-chan? Is it safe to go out now?'_ Levy replied to Lucy's frantic voice.

'_Yeah… the Army showed up. But… Levy-chan… your father…' _

'_Lu-chan? What's wrong with my dad?!'_ Levy was beginning to panic.

'_I think… you should see for yourself…'_ came the reply. Immediately, the telepathic connection fizzled and disappeared.

"Gajeel," Levy said, standing up. "Lu-chan says it's safe to go out now."

Gajeel looked up at her with a sceptical expression on his face. "Ya sure?"

Levy nodded. "Positive. I trust Lu-chan, she wouldn't lie to me."

When they arrived back at the ballroom, they found that half the place looked like it had been burnt, and the smell of blood and ashes was everywhere. Indeed, some Rune Knights were in sight, holding down some vampire hunters. Other Knights were hauling some dead bodies away- some vampire, some human. Levy had to look away.

Finally, Levy caught sight of Lucy in the midst of people in the room, and made her way over to her. Gajeel grunted and followed after her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy dodged the many injured people and medics around the room. Lucy turned around, looking shaken. "What happened?"

Lucy gulped. "Well…"

_(flashback)_

_The Rune Knights appeared then, backing up those who were fighting. Lucy, like many, had dialed their number and shouted furiously into her phone, calling for help._

_ But Lucy didn't notice them when they came. All she was focused on was the pure rage on Natsu's face as he spun the sword between his hands, and threw it off to a corner. _

"_You bastard motherfucker," he growled. "Don't you dare touch my Lucy."_

_Lucy gasped, and took a couple steps back. A slow smile crept unto Rogue's face, and they were at it again._

_Lucy was frozen into place. She had never seen that look on Natsu's face before. She watched as Natsu spun and kicked Rogue into a wall, but Rogue leapt back and punched him in the face. Natsu responded by kicking him in the groin, causing the dark haired youth to topple over. Natsu's hands came around Rogue's neck, eyes bleeding into red. His hands twisted, and before Rogue could move to break Natsu's hold, the snap of Rogue's neck breaking was echoing off the walls._

_"Holy shit..." Lucy swore._

_Natsu dropped the limp body, staring at it in disgust. Rogue glared at him, unable to move. Apparently, that wasn't enough to take the slayer down. However, it put him severely out of comission._

_"I don't usually go on the offensive when my opponent's down," Natsu said, voice even. "But for you, I'll make an exception."_

_ Natsu opened his mouth wide, and lodged his fangs into his neck. Lucy bit back a gasp as Rogue screamed. _

_Natsu continued to drink from Rogue, until the half blood's body turned stiff and cold. Removing his fangs, Natsu slowly stood up, eyes even redder than before. The lower half of his face and his neck were dripping with blood. _

"_N-Natsu…" Lucy said softly. She was startled as a hand softly came down on her shoulder. She turned to see Mrs. McGarden standing there, her face serious. She was holding a few decapitated heads in her hands, held by the hair. Lucy fought the urge to gag. _

_She saw that Mrs. McGarden was also pretty much covered in blood, and hardly any of it her own either. Her lips were also shaking._

"_Lucy," she said. "Do not intervene." Lucy nodded at the older woman, and turning her eyes back to Natsu. He was ripping through every hunter her could find, killing them. Others ignored their opponents, seeking instead to take him out. None of the slayers had a chance to lift a finger before Natsu killed them. _

_Some vampires retreated to the walls, staring at Natsu in fright. Finally, a few joined in, helping Natsu take every one of their attackers down._

_It didn't take long until every hunter was dead for good. The vampires had also lost many of their own. It felt like a victory… but did they really win?_

_(end of flashback)_

Levy's lips trembled as Lucy recounted the events to her. "But what about my father?" she asked, voice quivering and high pitched.

A pained expression took over Lucy's face, and Mrs. McGarden stepped forward. Tears flowed freely down her face. Levy McGarden had never seen her mother in such a state before. Her usually carefully styled red hair had fallen out of its pins, looking like a bird's nest atop her head. Her eye makeup was now only just a cloudy, raccoon like mess beneath her eyes and down her cheeks. Her custom made Dior gown was also ripped in most places, and she was covered in tiny red bleeding cuts and bruises. And blood... so much blood.

"Your father…" Mrs. McGarden looked away from her. "Lucio… his heart was ripped out by our attackers."

Levy gasped, and took a step back. "No… not father…"

"Father is gone, Levy." Mrs. McGarden replied, face shadowed. Lucy looked away from them, and buried her face into Natsu's chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

"No… he can't be dead…" Levy fell to her knees, shaking as tears sprung up in her eyes. Mrs. McGarden hugged her as both began to bawl.

Lucy whimpered, starting to cry as well. She had liked Mr. McGarden, and she and Natsu had always seen him as an uncle. He was a great loss to all of them.

Gajeel stepped forward, and crouched down, stroking Levy's hair softly. Levy pulled away from her mother and began to cry into his chest.

Mrs. McGarden slowly raised her face to look at him, eyes shining with rage. "_You_."


	14. I hate you, I love you

"_Your father…" Mrs. McGarden looked away from her. "Lucio… his heart was ripped out by our attackers."_

_Levy gasped, and took a step back. "No… not father…"_

"_Father is gone, Levy." Mrs. McGarden replied, face shadowed. Lucy looked away from them, and buried her face into Natsu's chest._

"_No… he can't be dead…" Levy fell to her knees, shaking as tears sprung up in her eyes. Mrs. McGarden hugged her as both began to bawl._

_Lucy whimpered, starting to cry as well. She had liked Mr. McGarden, and she and Natsu had always seen him as an uncle. He was a great loss to all of them._

_Gajeel stepped forward, and crouched down, stroking Levy's hair softly. Levy pulled away from her mother and began to cry into his chest._

_Mrs. McGarden slowly raised her face to look at him. "You."_

Gajeel looked back at the woman, his hands never ceasing their stroked on Levy's hair.

Mrs. McGarden stood up, and practically snarled at him. "_You_. Redfox."

"Yes?" Gajeel kept his tone even, not showing any signs of fear or intimidation. He could feel that whatever was about to come wouldn't be good. The older woman growled at him, and shakily pointed a finger at him.

"You Redfoxes are the cause for all this." She hissed. "Your very own bastard brother was behind all this, didn't you know?"

Gajeel tried his best not to show any of his surprise and shock on his face. "No, I didn't. I ain't my brothers keeper." He bit back.

"Scum." Mrs. McGarden growled. "Redfox. That name does not deserve the title of royalty! _Scum! Scum, all of you!_"

Gajeel glared at her, and tightened his hold on Levy.

"You do not deserve the honor of being a royal child." She hissed. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm royal?" Gajeel said sarcastically. "Man, I didn't know. It's not like anyone treats me like one."

"You bastard."

Levy had frozen in Gajeel's arms in the middle of her mother's tirade. "Mom… what?" she whispered, not having ever seen this side of her mother before.

"Hold on, dear." Said Mrs. McGarden. "Wait until I'm done."

"_Mom_!" Levy said, horrified. "_This isn't Gajeel's fault_."

"It's his father's fault." Mrs. McGarden sniffed. "I have no idea why you chose _him_ anyways… he is not a good boy for you, Levy."

"I can't believe you!" Levy screeched, pulling away from Gajeel. "My own _mother_… can't you just be happy I chose someone?"

Mrs. McGarden faltered as Levy turned her back on her and walked away, dragging Gajeel by his collar.

"Let's go," Levy said, tears streaming down her face. "I need time to think, kay?" Gajeel nodded, sighing as he wrapped an arm around her as they walked out of the ballroom.

Once they were out of sight, Lucy and Natsu watched as Mrs. McGarden slowly walked over to her late husband's body, kneeling down in order to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry, Lucio." She sniffled, voice hoarse and eyes red. "I think I've just failed both you and Levy…"

"Mrs. McGarden-" Lucy started, but she cut her off.

"Don't." she said. "I… I need to be left alone."

Lucy sighed and went over to Natsu, who was still bleeding. His arm was in an odd angle, his eye was heavily bruised, and he was bleeding from cuts all over his body.

"You need to go see a doctor." she stated simply.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But…" Natsu staggered suddenly, making Lucy yelp and grab his shoulders. After wincing in pain for a few minutes, he gave her a weak grin.

"I-I'm okay!" He smiled cheekily and forcefully at her. Lucy felt her lip quiver.

"No you're not!" she said, helping him stand up and making him balance against her shoulder. "Baka! I'm worried about you!"

"But-"

"Natsu, you baka!" Lucy wailed, and started to cry. Natsu winced, and pulled her against his chest. "Why did you go against all of them, huh? Now you're hurt!"

"Luce, I…" Natsu sighed, tightening his arms around her. "Don't cry."

"Baka baka baka!" she yelled, pounding her fists weakly against his chest. "You could have _died_!"

"Nah, I'm invincible!" he grinned again at her, and her lip puckered. His lips gently brushed against her forehead in an effort to make her calm down. "And besides… I'd take down an entire army of slayers for you, Luce! You're going to be my mate, after all!"

Lucy blushed a shade of pink that put Natsu's hair to shame. "That… That _was_ an army, baka!"

"Meh, could do better." Natsu placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards. Lucy could feel her heart suddenly beat faster in her chest as he settled his hands on her waist, bringing his face closer to hers. Their lips found each other, kissing hungrily and deeply.

Lucy was blushing even harder as they pulled away-even vampires needed air- and looked at each other.

"Yep," Natsu gave her a shit-eating grin, one that she was very familiar with. "Definitely my future mate."

Lucy smacked him lightly on the arm. "Baka."


End file.
